


Pain

by StreetDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months at the Dursley's and Harry is already getting into trouble... But really he did nothing wrong, the pain that shoots through Harry is too painful, feeling the bruises that his uncle had gave him because he was drunk. But then one day he loses his job and he gives Harry the beating of a life time. Later Harry picks himself up and meets his two friend, at first things are going well until Harry collapses and all they can do is call Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this kind if tag so i tell me if you like it :)

Harry's heart was beating fast, he could hear his enraged uncle downstairs, aunt Petunia was screaming at him. "Go and put all your anger on Harry, he's not worth anything!" She screamed. His heart sank when he could hear his uncle stomping up the stairs. Harry was on the bed, shaking, not knowing what to do, he couldn't climb out the window because Vernon had barred it up, so all he could do was wait. It all happened in a flash, his uncle had burst into the room, he looked horrid. "You boy, you're gonna get it!" He screamed, Harry tried to get away in fear, but his uncle had grabbed his shirt and pulled Harry towards him. His fist slammed into Harry's back, Harry yelped in total shock. "You're ungrateful, you don't deserve to live!" His uncle screamed at him as he threw Harry onto the ground, Harry was still stunned from the blow to the back, he tried to get up, but he was held down by something, something hard. Harry realized that his uncle had his foot pressed down onto hi back, even worse, on the spot he hit Harry. Harry yelped in pain again, squirming under the weight. His uncle spat at him and repeatedly started kicking him, in the ribs and then in the back, followed by the stomach. Harry coughed, he couldn't see properly, his vision was getting blurry. His head snapped back as Vernon kicked Harry straight in the face, knocking his glasses off, now he really couldn't see! He was panicking, his body was aching, and he wanted to throw up so bad. He felt his uncle's strong hands grab the front of his shirt and pick him, throwing him against the cabinet with the mirror, the mirror shattered, Harry hissed in pain as he slid down, cutting his hands and arms on the broken glass. His uncle wasn't finished with him yet. He grabbed Harry's leg and yanked, but Harry tried to pull away, which made it worse, Vernon brought his foot down on Harry's hip, there was a little cracking noise and Harry screamed out in pain. He held his hand to his hip as his uncle flung him about like a rag doll. He didn't know if he was going to make it, his shirt was no longer on him, it was tattered to shreds because of the struggle. His pale upper body showed so many bruises and open wounds, the new scars from the mirror were visible. His uncle swung his fist towards Harry's face, connecting with his jaw. Harry fell back, hitting his head on the beside table, he almost blacked out, screaming at the same time "please, I didn't do anything!" H screamed at his uncle, who's eyes were going red with anger.  _'Please stop!'_ he heard himself screaming in his head. There was yelling, looking up he could see a silhouette at the door, he knew it was his aunt because he could see her curvy hips, and even though he couldn't see, he could still hear. "Vernon, enough, I didn't want you to go that far... Look i think you've killed him!" She screamed, but his uncle pushed past her. Harry lay there, staring at her, he heard something, it almost sounded like a little whisper "I'm sorry" before his aunt's silhouette was gone. Harry had to lay there for about an hour before he picked himself up and plonked himself on the bed. There was a rapping noise, Harry turned to see Hedwig as she tried to fit through the bars, he slowly and steadily made his way to the window and opened it a little, allowing the owl to squeeze through, she had a letter and when he too it from her she chirped with concern when she saw his cuts and bruises. Harry responded by patting her on the head. There were two letters, one from Hermione and one from his godfather, Sirius Black, he was going to read Sirius's last. He read Hermione's. ' _Hey Harry, I hope you're doing fine, Ron and I are amazing, he asked me to be his girlfriend can you believe it... Anyway i wanted to know if you would like to stay over for a bit... I mean if that's alright with the Dursely's-'_ Harry could feel a trickle of tears as they slid down his cheek, he wasn't doing fine and he wanted to be with Ron and Hermione, he didn't care about his uncle and aunt. ' _Please tell me about everything as i will about mine, i can't wait to see you tomorrow!'_ The letter finished, he was so pained, he wanted Ron's brothers to come and save him like he did before. It wasn't Sirius's turn. ' _hey there Harry I hope you're having a blast (not), i really want to see you very soon, I've heard lots about Hermione and Ron getting together, but Hermione told me not to tell you anything else because she wanted to tell you. I can't wait to see you._  
Ps. You're not answering my letters... Are you alright?'    
Harry breathed in but instantly curled up in pain, he was hurting on the inside. His breathing changed to quick gasp for air. He had to escape this place tomorrow and meet up with Hermione and Ron.


	2. Near Death

Harry wasn't able to sleep because of the pain, he was aching all over, the bruises spread across his stomach. He winces as he gets up, its morning now, Harry doesn't want to stay in this house, he doesn't care if he's hurt ,he wanted to see his friends smiling face. He got dressed and made his way down stairs, but really he made his way into more trouble. He heard a crash, his uncle swearing and then a slap, aunt Petunia screams. "Vernon, what is wrong with you!" She screams and replies, "i lost my job because of that prat!" He screams. Harry wasn't able to move fast enough, his uncle had already come out to hall, almost bumping into Harry. "You!" he snarled, and grabbed Harry by his hair, he tried to keep his glasses on hi nose. His uncle sent a powerful blow to Harry's bruised stomach, causing Harry to let out a blood curdling scream, he was thrown about once again. His head smacking the wall. His vision blurring, he felt warm liquid escaping his mouth, was it blood, no... maybe, he wasn't so sure. His body was heating up with pain. He was pushed to the ground, feeling his uncle's big strong feet smashing down on him, his head and then his torso, followed by his legs, Harry could help but scream, his glasses were cracked but were still on his head, looking up he saw aunt Petunia rushing up behind Vernon, trying to pull him away, her eyes landing on Harry who pleased for her. "Vernon, that's enough, you bastard, we'll get you another job, he didn't do anything!" she screamed. That stopped Vernon, and also gave Harry time to get away, he bolted out the front door and out onto the street. He was getting away form here, Hermione here i come, he thought to himself. But first these marks had to be covered. 

 

Hermione sipped her soft drink, Ron was at the fire place, his eyes glued on Hermione, he'd been like that after he asked her that very question. "How long is he meant to be?" Ron asked, Hermione laughed, "just hold on, he has to get past his uncle, he knows we're at Sirius's house" she pointed out. Ron shrugged and stared at the fire. Sirius walked into the room with a drink in his hand. "Hey there my two love birds, haven't been doing anything bad now have we?" he chuckled as Ron glared at him. "No we've been waiting for Harry, he should be coming soon" Hermione said. Sirius stopped smiling and sat down, "is he alright?" he asked, Hermione frowned before answering, "well he hasn't answered my letter -".  
"Same here, that's why i was going to ask you about him, it's continuous and I don't know what to say sometimes because i'm suspecting otherwise" he said in a worried tone. The three were silent, nothing was said, but Hermione broke the silence, "well i think i'd like a hot drink please Ron" she smiled at him, but Sirius got up, "i'll do it, i'll leave you two to it". He walked out of the room leaving the two alone once again. Hermione giggled, she loved Sirius and his humor, because it really ticked off Ron. "He's so annoying Hermione" Ron spat, but she shook her head, "no he's just giving you a hint Ron -". She was cut off by a flash of light, she yelped as she was cut off, a figure appeared, hunched over, she could hear wheezing. "Who are you?" She said, she was relived to see Harry standing a few feet away from her, he looked at her and smiled. "Sorry i was late, hey Ron.... Where's Sirius?" He asked. Ron pointed towards the kitchen, "he's making us some hot drinks", Harry left the two and went into the kitchen, the kettle was going, that must have been why Sirius didn't come. "Hey there" Harry said, Sirius spun around with a huge smile across his face. "Harry my boy... Merlin you've grown!" He laughed, Harry tried to pull a smile, but his face hurt, he conjured up enough magic to hide his bruises and scars. His godfather came up to him and gave him a bone breaking hug, Harry tried not to cry from the pain, it wasn't Sirius's fault. "I'm making some hot drinks, what do you want?" He asked harry, whilst continuing to make the drinks, Harry was desperate to drink something, it would sooth him down. "I'd like a Milo please" he replied. "Go back out with Hermione and Ron, they'll tell you everything". Sirius motioned him to go back. Harry nodded and joined Hermione and Ron in the room. "Okay Harry we're gonna tell you every thing, but i think you should sit down" Hermione said with a grin, harry plonked himself down, wincing a bit after he tensed his muscles, "you okay?" Ron asked after seeing his reaction. "Yeah i'm cool, just slept funny last night". Hermione waved him off, "anyway, Ron found me at the library but he couldn't suck up an courage to ask me out!" She said, Harry loved seeing Ron's face go red, he looked back at the fire. "But since you weren't with him he had no one to go to". "Yeah but it all changed when i heard that some guy was going to ask you to be his girlfriend" Ron cut in. Hermione raised her eye brow, "well... Who was it?" She asked, Ron shuffled in his seat. "It was Cedric, he was going to ask you out.... When i was in the great hall i heard him talking to his friends about getting a girlfriend and that he would propose to her when they were at age". Harry knew Cedric was the man to never let his girl go. "So in the end i plucked up some courage to go to her and ask to be her boyfriend" Ron said. Harry smiled at him, "I'm glad you did" he replied. Hermione was jumping up and down, "There's something else!" She said. "We're gonna get married!" Harry wasn't smiling, really was actually shocked. He carefully got up, "are you sure... I mean com eon guys you're only teens remember!" Ron just stared at him and laughed, "we're not going to get married this year, when we're in out twenties Harry, gosh!" Harry sighed in relief, his body was aching, mainly around his ribs. Sirius came in with the drinks and placed them on the table, "alright peoples, dig in", Ron was the only one who got his. Hermione had pounced on Harry and was giving him a bone breaking hug, ' _get off me... PLEASE!'_ Harry wanted to scream out, but he didn't want to hurt her, the tighter she go the more blurry his vision came. There was a distant cracking sound and Harry yelped in pain. Feeling her letting go of him he crashed down to the ground, everything was blurry. 


	3. Harry's Secret

"Harry... Are you alright?" Hermione's scared voice was heard. Her eyes on Harry crumpled form, his hand to his chest as he struggled to breathe. Sirius was already by his side, kneeling down next to his godson with a look of fear and confusion, while he gently grabbed Harry by his shoulders. "Harry, come on, snap back to us, are you hurt?" Harry couldn't say anything, he was in so much pain. He felt Sirius lay him back down and try to unbutton his shirt, but Harry tried to stop him. "Harry no, we've got to see what's wrong, don't try and stop me!" Sirius said, he finished unbuttoning Harry's shirt, revealing a pale chest and stomach. Harry was relieved that he had used that spell to disguise his bruises and cuts, Sirius frowned, "I can't see any damage, what's wrong Harry?" He asked with confusion. Harry's eyes met with Hermione's and his heart sank, she had her wand and was pointing his straight his stomach, he knew that she knew he was hiding something, after all she was the brightest student in their year. Harry shook his head in fear at her, but she ignored him "Toricto" she said, Harry watched in fear as his godfather's eye widened in shock. Harry could see slowly as dark bruises and bloody cuts appeared all over his body. "Harry!" Sirius said, Harry had quickly gotten up, but fell back down once again from all the pain, "Harry your face!" Hermione yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't look at me, i'm horrible!" He shielded himself from them both. Ron had joined Hermione's side, "Shit Harry, hold on I think i have some supplies!" Sirius had wrapped his arms around his godson's small frame, "Harry it's alright, don't move you'll hurt yourself" he said. Harry felt sick in the stomach, he opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything, except to cough up warm liquid. he could hear screaming, it was Hermione, "Sirius, there's blood on your face!" Harry's heart was beating fast, the last thing he saw was his godfather's fearful face before he blacked out.


	4. Why?

"Harry... Harry please wake up... For god sake do it for your friends!" He heard a voice, it sounded familiar, and he wanted to know who it was. Slowly he opened his eyes only to stare into worried silver eyes. Sirius's eyes were red from crying, Hermione had cupped her hand over her mouth to stop from screaming, "Madame Pomfrey is coming, just hold tight okay" Sirius said. His body was aching from top to bottom. "Did the Dursleys do this to you Harry?" Sirius asked him. Harry slowly nodded his head, he could see rage in his godfather's eyes, "don't do anything to them... Please" He managed to say. "Why not, they hurt you Harry, i'm gonna rip them to shreds!" Sirius snarled but Harry shook his head, "you're my only family that I've got left, i don't want to lose you". The rage was gone from Sirius's eyes. He stroked Harry's face. Madame Pomfrey had arrived, "oh dear god, harry what have you been up to!" She said. Quickly she got her medical kit out and started soothing out his bruises. Sirius stared down at Harry, who wasn't able to stay awake. When he had woken up again, he was in less pain, Harry sighed in relief. Alerting the three figures that were standing a few feet away from the bed. "You're awake, oh thank god Harry, we thought you were dead -". "You're alright though" Hermione interrupted Ron. Sirius made his way to the other side of the bed. he gently took Harry's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over his godsons thin hand. "You were internally bleeding Harry, that's why you coughed up blood", Harry tried to hold back the tears, he could hear the fear, anger and hurt all mixed together in his godfathers voice. "Are you sure you don't want them to pay?" Sirius asked, Harry nodded, "I don't want you to go back to Azkaban for actually killing people". His godfather smiled and nodded. Hermione was holding Ron's hand, "well, it' seems you're alright Harry, we really want to stay, but Mrs Weasley wants us for something" she said before she leaned in and gave Harry a peck the cheek, while Ron smirked at him, "see you soon Harry" Ron replied before holding onto Hermione and apparating out of the room, leaving Sirius with Harry. Harry had moved aside a little on the bed, allowing Sirius to lie next to him. "How long have you been going through all that violence?" He asked Harry, who stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to answer the question. "A few years now, since the government had made a few changes to jobs, it's become more tense for uncle Vernon" he replied. Sirius had turned his body so he was now on his right side, facing Harry, his arm gently rested on Harry's chest. Harry couldn't resist but to turn his head to look at his godfather, but when he did he regretted it, as he saw tears rushing down the man's pale, thin face. "Why are you crying?" Harry asked, as he turned around onto his left side so now the two were facing each other. "You didn't tell me about this, I feel like you don't trust me enough" Sirius cried. Harry's heart was beating fast, he wrapped his arms around godfather's thin, bigger body. "I'm sorry, i just didn't want you to get so tense after you'd got out of Azkaban, and i didn't want to put my problems on your shoulders" he said. Sirius wrapped his arms around his godsons small frame, "i'm your godfather, i signed the oath, I did it because i wanted to be there for you, please don't push me away, not now, not ever" he said. Harry nodded, "alright, i wont push you away" Harry replied as he hugged Sirius.

The End


End file.
